freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Wubbox Raro Azul
Principal = Luiz Henrique de Borba Vieira é um usuário desta grande e linda FNaF Wiki. Oi Olá ! Esse é meu perfil, caso não queira falar comigo, é só não ir no meu Mural de mensagens. Se você não quiser saber, a música que não toca no meu Mural perfil é a música completa da Ilha de Planta (da versão 2.1.6) do jogo My Singing Monsters. Canal do youtube (se inscreva-se :D): clique aqui Músicas favoritas de FNaF thumb|(Músicas favoritas de FNaF) *March onward to your nightmare; *You can't hide; *Break my mind; *Do you even?; *Unfixable. Músicas favoritas fora de FNaF *Todas as ilhas do MSM e MSM DoF com as músicas completas; *Spooky Scary Skeletons (tanto o normal quanto a versão remix); *Um pouco de Sweet Dreams (are made of this); *All star. Personagens favoritos *1.Helpy; *2.Endoplush (endoesqueleto bem fofo, .frog); *3.Fredbear (não sei porque); *4.Um pouco do Freddy; *5.Balloon Girl; *6.Golden Freddy; *7.Endo 01 (também não sei porque); *8.Nightmarionne (também não sei porque); *9.Foxy; *10.(Esse último é o pior de todos) Chica's Magic Rainbow. thumb|left|A pior coisa possível que você já viu na sua vida... Amigos na Wiki thumb|(Amigos na Wiki) *BrockSweetie; *MegaBatataLord; *Vinicius fnaf; *Novoselic; *TitanBB; *Brothercat123; *Soul Wade; *Cansei mano, quer saber, todos da Wiki são meus amigos! ;) Jogos favoritos thumb|(Jogos favoritos) *Toda a série de FNaF (Obvio né, pq se não fosse meu favorito não estaria aqui kkkk); *Toda a série de Angry birds; *My Singing Monsters (mobile) (deu pra notar né? .derp, é meu favorito); *My Singing Monsters:Dawn of Fire (também é meu favorito); *Minecraft. Perguntinhas thumb|(Perguntinhas) Quem você mais odeia? Balloon Boy. Chica's Magic Rainbow. Nenhum. Deveria Nightmare Freddy ter um microfone? Sim. Não. Deveria Phantom Foxy ter um gancho? Sim. Não. Qual animatrônico que te da mais medo em Sister Location? Circus Baby. Ballora. Funtime Freddy. Funtime Foxy. Bonnie Puppet. Minireena. Bidybab. Ennard. Todos me dam medo. Não tenho medo de nenhum deles. Qual é o animatrônico que te deu mais jumpscares em FNaF4? Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Bonnie. Nigntmare Chica/Nightmare cupcake. Nightmare Foxy (incluindo armário). Nightmare Fredbear. Plushtrap. Nightmare. Que gênero você acha que Funtime Foxy/Mangle é? Masculino. Feminino. Que gênero você acha que Lolbit é? Masculino. Feminino. Que gênero você acha que SpringBonnie é? Masculino. Feminino. Que gênero você acha que Puppet é? Masculino. Feminino. Você acha Chica's Magic Rainbow irritante? Sim. BASTANTE. MEU DEUS, ELA É MEU MAIOR PESADELO!!!!! Não, ela está bem. thumb|right E isso é tudo! Obrigado por ler ;) |-| O que ganhei = Sei que não preciso colocar isso mas vou colocar mesmo assim. https://i.imgur.com/zrGwJ8g.jpg |-| Wikis que você pode me encontrar = :Wiki americana de Sister Location :Wiki americana de FNaF World (quase não faço nada) :Wiki americana de Angry Birds :Wiki americana de FNaF (Não faço mais nada lá). |-| Criações = http://i.imgur.com/v6NSuCH.jpg - Funtime Tangle. http://i.imgur.com/mHjV1Vs.jpg - Nightmare Shadow Fredbear. http://i.imgur.com/x0kqlsu.jpg - Purple Bonnie. http://i.imgur.com/tXl3Igl.jpg - Nightmare Shadow Freddy. |-| Prints = http://i.imgur.com/rYbjgR1.jpg http://i.imgur.com/HMmcgyU.jpg USUÁRIO!!! SOU O LUIZ!